Field of the Disclosure
Subject matter disclosed herein is concerned with automated tracking of an object-of-interest by an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Lectures, concerts, and other performances are frequently photographed, filmed, or both. In many cases, it may be preferable to maintain a camera recording the event focused on one particular person or on a very small number of persons for the great majority of the performance or event, but a human operator may not be continuously available to operate the camera for the duration of the performance. Although the camera may be able to operate continuously in a fixed position focused on or otherwise aimed at a fixed point, the person or object to be filmed may move from time to time. If the movement is sufficiently great, a fixed position camera will film mere background at times. Moreover, other situations involving other types of direction-oriented devices and their corresponding targets may experience a similar tracking dilemma.